mechquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic and Novelty Store
Magic and Novelty Store exterior.png|Exterior Magic and Novelty Store inside.png|Inside Magic and Novelty Store located on the far right of the four strip-malls on the east side of Soluna. Within the shop is a barrel of monkeys, a punching dummy and a whoopie cushion, all of which can be fought. A Magic Mirror named Master Mryzor also reside within the shop, which resets both fighters to full health if clicked on during a battle. The shop is owned by Mysterious Johnson, an eccentric who loves the word "Mysterious" (He's one of the only talking NPCs in the game). If the Player's Character accepts his quest, he/she will go downstairs to a containment room and accidentally release the Ghosts, starting the Ghosthunter Missions. Missions Available *A Simple Task *Ghost Hunting *Haunted Shuttle *Gummer the Gummerian *Monkey Business *Punchy (Mission) *Whoopie (Mission) Shops Available Ghost Shop *Unreliable Ghost Trap *Used Ghost Trap *Standard Ghost Trap *Professional Ghost Trap Ghost Hunter Mecha *Ghost Hunter *Ultra Ghost Hunter *Ultra Spirit Hunter *Geist Hunter *Ha'nt Hunter *New Spectre Hunter SC26 *Spectre Hunter *New Spectre Hunter SC38 *New Spectre Hunter NSC38 *New Spectre Hunter SC45 *New Spectre Hunter NSC45 Player Equipment *Spook Buster *Spectre Specs NPCs *Mysterious Johnson *Master Mryzor Dialogue Mysterious J.: I am Mysterious Johnson! Now, recapture the ghosts you freed when you blew up my containment system. *'Ghosthunting' Mysterious J.: Mysterious Johnson senses that there are more ghosts roaming the town! You must go and catch them! *'How do I catch a GHOST?' Mysterious J.: Mysterious Johnson will train you in the mysterious art of SPECTRE BUSTING! *'Uniforms' Mysterious J.: Mysterious Johnson's special truth glasses will allow you to see things how they really are! You can use them to find ghosts. *'Fortunes' Mysterious J.: Mysterious Johnson believes that despite the chocolate chip cookie's fundamental design flaw, it's vastly superior at fortune telling! *'Mirror' Myrzor: I am the amazing Master Mryzor, advisor to Mysterious Johnson! Ask me ANY YES or NO question. *''Examples'' Myrzor: (thinks) Does so-and-so think I am cute? Myrzor: (thinks) Will I ever get super powers? Should I wear this shirt today? Myrzor: Do you SERIOUSLY need examples of yes or no questions? *grumbles* Myrzor: (thinks) Do ghosts REALLY exist? Am I going to be President? Does this thing actually work? The Club MYSTERIOUS! *'Before you can access to the Club:' Mysterious J.: To join the Mysterious Club, Mysterious Johnson predicts you MUST DEFEAT MONKEY! Mysterious J.: Indeed. Mysterious Johnson predicts your next challenge is to DEFEAT PUNCHY! Mysterious J.: Mysterious Johnson is sorry to predict that the last requirement to join the Mysterious Club... is to DEFEAT WHOOPIE! *'After defeating Monkey, Punchy and Whoopie:' Mysterious J.: Mysterious Johnson is proud to be in the presence of someone so... mysterious! Mysterious J.: Mysterious Johnson predicts that YOU are READY to join the Mysterious Club! *'The Club! - Click on Mysterious Necromancer' Mysterious J.: As a member of the Mysterious Club, Mysterious Johnson will share with you his vision of THE FUTURE! Mysterious J.: The stranger wears a heavy grey cloak. The darkness around him obfuscates EVERYTHING! The future is uncertain. Mysterious J.: Mysterious Johnson believes this mysterious stranger exists in the future AND in the past! Mysterious J.: The ghosts that you have been collecting are not from our plane of existance...but FROM HIS! Mysterious J.: The came here to possess items with EVIL energy that corrupts ALL who dare use it! Mysterious J.: Mysterious Johnson predicts...DOOOM! Mysterious J.: Doom Mecha...Doom Weapons...Doom Hamsters! Mysterious J.: Mysterious Johnson believes you are the only one who can prevent this. The hero...OF OUR GALAXY! Mysterious J.: As a member of the Mysterious Club the responsibility is now yours. Be tempted not by the DARKNESS! Mysterious J.: Mysterious Johnson is counting on you to NOT LET the shadow engulf Soluna city! Mysterious J.: Mysterious Johnson believes you may be skeptical regarding a number of subjects and suggests asking Master Myrzor! *'Other Information:' 1: Hold Mouse over the Beachball, for an explosive surprise! 2: Constantly poke punchy to fight Punchy 3: Click on the Barrel of Monkeys to fight Monkey 4: Constantly poke the whoopie cushin to fight Whoopie Gallery EbilCorp Takeover shopping.png|Ebil Corp Invasion Mogloween soluna 6.png|mogloween Thanks giving soluna 7.png|Thanksgiving Frostvale 7.png|Frostval soluna winter 7.png|Winter Category:Locations Category:Jobs